


Day 10 - With Animal Ears

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki, cat!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tom wakes up to a rather strange occurrence one lazy Sunday morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Loki with cat ears. I can't help it. Not sorry. XD Enjoy!

Sunday mornings were sacred as far as Tom was concerned. Especially Sunday mornings when he didn’t have to work.

 

Anyone close to him knew that every opportunity for Tom to sleep in on a Sunday was gladly taken and to not disturb him unless it was an absolute emergency that required immediate attention from the actor. Even Loki knew this and despite his continued efforts at mischief ninety-five percent of the time otherwise, he let his mortal lover have those coveted Sunday mornings as Tom wished.

 

That Sunday morning in London was particularly grey and overcast. A perfect day to remain warm and comfortable in bed. Tom rolled over to achieve a more comfortable position, the sheets rustling lightly with the movement. It was when he pressed his face into fur that he realized something wasn’t right.

 

‘I don’t have a pet…’ he thought sleepily to himself, then jolted back at the thought that perhaps a stray animal of some sort had somehow found its way into Tom’s bed without the actor realizing. 

 

There, on his pillow, was a sleek black cat curled into a ball, sound asleep. A golden collar lined with green gemstones Tom vaguely suspected were emeralds was around its neck. His brow furrowed. The cat didn’t seem bothered by Tom’s sudden movements, content to sleep on the warm and soft pillow.

 

“I’m confused…” Tom shook his head, staring at the cat before shifting to get out of bed. He glanced toward his bedroom windows briefly, noting they were indeed closed and locked as he’d left them the night before. Then he noted that Loki was nowhere to be found.

 

“Loki?” he called, glancing toward the doorway and expecting his lover to wander in from the front room of the flat. Instead, the cat stirred. It lifted it’s black head and sleepily opened green eyes much like the gems on its collar. The cat then stretched languidly on the pillow, releasing a lazy yawn before it moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Tom, head tilted slightly as if it were curious about something.

 

“Uh...Loki?” he called again when he didn’t receive an answer, wondering vaguely if Loki had gone out for some reason. His gaze was riveted to the cat, however, when it jumped down from the bed. In mid-jump, a sheen of green magic spread over its form and when it landed, it was Loki, dressed in the soft green pajamas he’d gone to bed in.

 

“What is it?” Loki asked, brow arched at his lover’s wide eyed stare.

 

“You… You were just a cat…” Tom remarked, pointing from the pillow Loki had been sleeping on to where Loki stood before him.

 

“Good of you to notice. And without your precious caffeine. Well done.” Loki shook his head ruefully, crossing his arms over his chest. On top of his head, a pair of black cat ears twitched. 

 

“You’ve uh… You’ve got um…” Tom pointed now to the ears, one brow arched.

 

Loki reached up with one hand and felt the silky smooth fur of his cat ears. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “No matter. Breakfast?” He walked toward the door, pressing a kiss to Tom’s cheek before walking to the kitchen, cat ears and all.

 

Tom stood in place for a long moment and couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that finally escaped him. Living with a deity certainly kept him on his toes.


End file.
